


The Orion Explosion: an excerpt

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), Pasión Intergalactica (fictional telenovela)
Genre: Character Meets His Tragic End — Or Not, Dubious Science, Gen, On-Screen Canonical Character Death, Screenplay/Script Format, Space Detectives, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from the script for Pasión Intergalactica, episode "The Orion Explosion", on the matter of how Space Detective Manuelo Ortega lost his body and lived to tell the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orion Explosion: an excerpt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadelennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/gifts).



> Prompt: Rogelio does not pop in peach, but he looks great as a floating spaceman head. The clips we've seen of both his shows are amazing -- what else have we missed? How did he lose his body?

EXT. OUTER SPACE NEAR SPACE STATION - DAY

Elena is waiting nervously when Detective Ortega arrives.

SPACE DETECTIVE ORTEGA

We have been cleared to investigate on the comet itself for any debris of your father's spaceship.

ELENA

(worried)

Do you think you will find anything?

SPACE DETECTIVE ORTEGA

(reassuringly)

I will prove to Detective Castillo that I am not only competent, but that I saw something important before he found me.

ELENA

Just don't let anyone find out. Without a warrant—

SPACE DETECTIVE ORTEGA

I have the warrant this time, Elena. And I will find out who blew up the Orion.

ELENA

Perhaps you should wait for Castillo.

SPACE DETECTIVE ORTEGA

He promised to rendezvous with us within the hour.

Elena looks doubtful but floats along behind Detective Ortega until he pauses.

SPACE DETECTIVE ORTEGA

Perhaps you should wait here. It could be dangerous near the comet.

ELENA

It is my father's.

SPACE DETECTIVE ORTEGA

And we will solve this mystery.

Elena waits and strains to watch as Ortega moves off toward the comet.

FADE TO:

EXT. OUTER SPACE NEAR COMET - DAY

Detective Ortega is searching carefully through the debris. An ominous shadow passes between the comet and the sunlight from across the system. It's a spaceship. Detective Ortega does not seem to notice it. He sees something in the debris and starts frantically trying to reach it through the tumble of debris.

SPACE DETECTIVE CASTILLO

Ortega! Look out!

Ortega looks up. The shadow is a meteoroid and it's flying toward him. He screams.

Detective Castillo looks away as a loud THUMP is heard.

ELENA

Ortega!

Elena comes toward the comet. Detective Castillo holds up a warning hand and she stops.

SPACE DETECTIVE CASTILLO

Stay back, Elena. There may be more meteoroids.

Detective Castillo checks the stats on Detective Ortega's suit. Ortega's head is out of frame.

SPACE DETECTIVE CASTILLO

(muttering)

Incompetent.

(appropriately sadly)

He is dead.

ELENA

But he saw something important, Detective.

Detective Castillo looks carefully over the spaceship and rock debris where Detective Ortega had been working so franticly. He frowns, holding up a hull fragment with strange writing on it.

SPACE DETECTIVE CASTILLO

Get back, Elena. The men who destroyed your father's spaceship will come back and will doubtless stop at nothing to keep their secrets.

He places the hull fragment in an evidence bag and takes it with him. Elena allows him to herd her away.

FADE TO:

INT. SPACE STATION MEDICAL CENTER - DAY

Detective Ortega is being rushed into a highly advanced medical center under a glowing EMERGENCY sign. Detective Castillo trots in behind the medical team and stops at the front desk.

SPACE DETECTIVE CASTILLO

You must inform me promptly if anything changes.

RECEPTIONIST

Right away, Detective.

Detective Castillo nods and turns away. He turns the hull fragment over in his hands. A NURSE pauses in the hallway to watch him.

SPACE DETECTIVE CASTILLO

(under his breath)

Who knows what he saw?

The nurse watches him leave, then heads down a hallway through other staff and into a quiet corner with a communication panel. She types in a series of numbers. The panel lights up with CONNECTED.

FADE TO:

* * *

**_[TWO SCENES OMITTED]_ **

* * *

EXT. OUTER SPACE NEAR SPACE STATION - DAY

Elena looks surprised at Detective Ortega's new appearance as he floats up to where she is waiting. His head is in a protective helmet, but his suit—and body—appear to be gone.

ELENA

You're alive, Detective Ortega!

SPACE DETECTIVE ORTEGA

Thank goodness for space science—and a partner like Detective Castillo.

ELENA

He was worried about you. I told him you had seen something.

SPACE DETECTIVE ORTEGA

(looking quite serious)

Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone else.

ELENA

(alarmed)

Why not?

SPACE DETECTIVE ORTEGA

Elena... It's your father.

* * *

**_[END OF EXCERPT]_ **


End file.
